Sentimientos
by LawraMH
Summary: Pareja: SasuHina (puede contener algo de NaruHina) Primero de una serie de 3 historias que explican cosas que, creo, que podrían haber sucedido fuera de escena del manga
1. Ese parque

_Nota del autor: El inicio de la historia viene en referencia de la llegada de Sasuke al campo de batalla de la cuarta guerra ninja. En ese momento Hinata, a diferencia de sus compañeros, le mira de una forma un tanto misteriosa _

Sasuke-kun

Cuando escuchó ese nombre, Hinata se volvió y, durante un segundo, recordó a ese chico que solía sentarse solo en un parque cercano a su casa y que un día, sin saber porque, dejo de hacerlo. Tiempo después, cuando se lo encontró en la academia, su expresión había cambiado de tal manera que incluso parecía otra persona.

Lo que Hinata no sabía es que Sasuke solía ir a ese parque porque había algo en el que le hacía sentir bien. Empezó a ir allí un día en que su hermano volvió a decirle que estaba demasiado ocupado para entrenar con él, estaba tan desilusionado que se sentó a medio camino de su zona de entrenamiento. Curiosamente, al volver a su casa, se sintió relajado y mucho más animado.

Desde entonces, Sasuke iba a ese parque al acabar el entrenamiento. No es que el parque tuviera albo especial, ni que él hiciera algo especial en él. Simplemente se sentaba en el césped durante una hora y volvía a casa con una sensación de felicidad.

Un día se estuvo en el parque mucho más rato de lo habitual, pero no consiguió que esa sensación volviera a él. Eso hizo que se planteara que era lo que tenía ese parque que le hacía sentir tan bien. Así que, al día siguiente volvió y observó el paisaje, el césped, analizó los columpios e incluso se sentó en diferentes sitios para comparar sensaciones. Nada, hasta que, de repente, sus ojos se toparon con ella: lo que le transmitía esa sensación no era ni el césped, ni los columpios, ni el paisaje ni nada de lo que se podía encontrar en ese parque. Lo que le producía esa sensación, lo que cada día buscaban sus ojos de forma inconsciente y que el día anterior no encontraron era una persona, una niña de pelo negro y ojos perlados que pasaba por allí cada día.

Descubrir esto le turbó de tal manera que volvió a su casa corriendo, sin decir palabra. No entendía como una persona que ni siquiera conocía pudiera transmitirle eso. Se concentró, pues, en su vida diaria y procuró no pensar en el tema.

Pero lo que pasó días después salía de su vida diaria de tal manera que esta ya no volvería a ser la misma. Su hermano, su amado hermano, había asesinado a sus padres y a todo su clan. Desolado y confuso, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de aquella niña de había despertado en el sentimientos tan positivos. Al día siguiente se escabulló temprano de su casa y buscó a esa chica por toda la aldea. Estaba seguro que si lograba verla, si lograba recuperar esa sensación, algo de todo eso podría adquirir algún sentido.

La encontró en un bosque cercano, detrás de un árbol, de pie, sin hacer nada. La observó durante unos segundos, pero ella no le vio. Su mirada, con una expresión de sincera admiración, estaba centrada en otra persona. Sasuke miró a ese chico que entrenaba allí con ahínco. Esta visión le provocó un pinchazo en el estomago y los sentimientos negativos volvieron a él.

Después de esto volvió a su casa, pero la visión de ese chico provocó en él durante mucho tiempo sentimientos negativos, cayendo en una espiral de sentimientos de los que no podía escapar. No es que ese chico tuviera nada malo, es que hacía que pensara en cosas malas.

_Nota del Autor: El final de la historia viene en referencia con el hecho de que, durante la época de la academia, Sasuke es especialmente desagradable con Naruto._


	2. El vale de ramen parte 1

Era el primer año como gennin para Hinata y, como era común entre los gennin, era una de las participantes en el torneo de verano de la villa. A Hinata esas cosas nunca le habían interesado demasiado, le faltaba competitividad para ello, pero esta vez era diferente: tenía un objetivo

Su objetivo era ganar la carrera individual que inauguraba el festival. Esta carrera tenía un pequeño incentivo para los participantes: el primer clasificado ganaba un vale para 2 en el local de ramen. El segundo, obtenía un vale para 2 en el local de té (té + pasta dulce) Quería ganar el vale para 2 de ramen e invitar a Naruto y, así, pasar un tiempo con él.

Hinata se encontraba decidida a quedar en primera posición. De hecho, se encontraba tan concentrada en ese pensamiento que no se percató que Naruto se colocaba justo en el carril de su derecha, de manera que, cuando este la saludó, dio un bote. Chocó, así, con Sasuke Uchiha, que se encontraba justo en el carril de su izquierda.

De inmediato, la chica se disculpó con el , que le dio la espalda con un gruñido. De reojo le pareció, si eso era posible, que el chico tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Este pensamiento se desvaneció ante el griterío del público, que provocó que volviera su mirada a la derecha. Al otro lado de Naruto se encontraba Choji, sonriendo con la expectativa de un premio en comida y, al lado de este, podía ver a Shikamaru, lamentándose por haberse convencido para participar en tal despropósito. En las gradas, Ino y Sakura animaban a Sasuke y no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse al ver a Kiba animándola como un loco.

Al apartar la mirada, se encontró con una expresión desafiante de Naruto, cosa que la asustó. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que, en realidad, a quien miraba era a Sasuke, quien respondía con una mirada fría y llena de desprecio. Esto hizo que Hinata retrocediera un paso, pero en ese momento dieron la señal para que los corredores se pusieran en posición, rompiendo parte de la tensión del ambiente.

Así pues, Hinata se concentrara de nuevo en la carrera. Tenía que recordar su objetivo y tenía que dar lo mejor de sí misma para conseguirlo. Inspiró ante el "preparados", cerrando los ojos. Los abrió en el "listos" mientras tensaba los músculos y poder salir como un resorte en el "ya".

Hizo una buena salida, tenía a Sasuke y Naruto justo delante de ella y podía oír como Choji animaba a Shikamaru justo detrás. La carrera consistía en una sola vuelta, así que esas posiciones eran importantes, de manera que se concentro en la línea de meta. De esta manera y sin apenas darse cuenta, Hinata se colocó en primera posición, pero aún tenía que aguantar el sprint final.

Concentrada como estaba en mantener la posición no escuchó como Choji utilizaba su jutsu para inflarse y transformarse en una bola con el objetivo de llegar rodando a la meta. Pero, como esta técnica implica una reducción importante de la visibilidad, al hacerlo se llevo por delante a Shikamaru y a Naruto.

Al escuchar los gritos de estos dos, Hinata miró hacia atrás para comprobar que pasaba. No pudo distinguir lo que pasaba, sólo pudo ver una cosa enorme que se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad y estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

En ese momento alguien la arrastró por el brazo izquierdo, alejándola del peligro. Al volver la cabeza hacia adelante, Hinata pudo ver a Sasuke, quien la agarraba por la muñeca de forma suave pero con gran firmeza.

De este modo cruzaron los dos la línea de meta, Sasuke por delante y Hinata por detrás y, éste, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación. Cuando se dio cuenta, soltó la muñeca con cierta brusquedad mientras mascullaba un tímido "lo siento" y se ponía de espaldas. Hinata hizo entonces amago de ir a ver cómo estaban Naruto y los demás, quienes se habían quedado enmarañados justo antes de la meta, pero había algo en la actitud de Sasuke que la impulsó a quedarse allí.

Anunciados los ganadores, Sasuke y Hinata subieron al podio para recibir el premio. No hubo tercer clasificado, pues ninguno habían alcanzado la línea de meta, de manera que todos ellos observaron la entrega de premios desde el público.

Mientras el público aplaudía, Hinata miraba al suelo con timidez. Ciertamente, no había conseguido el vale de ramen, pero quizá había conseguido que Naruto se fijara un poco en ella. A su lado, Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa triste.


	3. El vale de ramen parte 2

El resto del festival transcurrió sin incidentes remarcables. Finalizadas todas las ceremonias, Hinata salió del estadio con el vale para el local de té en las manos. Se alegraba de haberlo ganado, pero, mientras lo guardaba, presaba en la difícil decisión de determinar con quien compartirlo.

Volvía a su casa pensando en eso cuando, al girar una esquina, se encontró de frente a frente con Sasuke. Al verla, extendió el brazo y apartó la mirada. En la mano extendida pudo per un papel: el vale de ramen.

Ante esto, Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar, así que Sasuke anunció: "no pienses cosas raras, Hyuuga, solo vine a ver si te interesaba un cambio de premios. A mí el ramen no me importa para nada" Al escuchar esto, Hinata sacó su vale y lo mantuvo en las manos, no entendía porque al Uchiha le podía interesar un cambio de esas características.

Viendo las dudas de la chica, Sasuke decidió tomar la iniciativa alcanzando el vale para el local de té y substituyéndolo por el de ramen. Hecho esto se giró y se fue mientras Hinata, estupefacta, le observaba sin poder articular palabra.

Una vez en su casa, Hinata observaba el vale. Se supone que eso era lo que quería, el objetivo por el cual lo dio todo en la carrera, pero, entonces…. ¿A qué venía ese sentimiento de tristeza que le invadía el corazón? No podía entenderlo, pero desechó ese pensamiento con la excusa de no poder estar contenta de tenerlo por no haberlo ganado.

Al día siguiente fue en busca de Naruto, porque, al fin y al cabo, la razón de conseguir el vale era compartirlo con él. Pero en ese momento se sentía insegura, al fin y al cabo, ¿Por qué Naruto iba a querer ir a tomar ramen con ella? Y también ¿Por qué ella quería ir a tomar ramen con él?

Daba vueltas a estos pensamientos cuando llegó y parte de estos interrogantes se disiparon. De la puerta salió Naruto a toda prisa y su corazón se puso a latir con más fuerza y Hinata se quedó mirando cómo el rubio se alejaba. Cada vez que le veía le invadían le invadía una serie de sentimientos que no entendía. Quería que se fijara en ella, quería formar parte de su mundo aunque no podía explicar por qué.

Antes de irse, Hinata deslizó el vale de ramen por debajo de la puerta de la casa de Naruto. No sabía que a qué venían esos sentimientos, pero ese no era el día de averiguarlo.


	4. Extra: El otro vale

Después de pasar por casa de Naruto, Hinata se fue de misión con su equipo. Cuando regresó a su casa se encontró a Sasuke en la puerta y, una vez más, se quedó parada mirándole. Así pues, una vez más, él toma la iniciativa "Naruto es un tonto y no se da cuenta de las cosas" Hinata quiso replicar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y apartó la mirada avergonzada "Se que le has dado el vale a Naruto, hasta Sakura se ha dado cuenta de ello, pero ese memo no" Esto hizo que Hinata se sonrojara y volviera a apartar la mirada pero, ahora sí, logró articular "lo-lo siento. Tú me cambiaste el vale tan amablemente y yo lo he regalado sin pedirte permiso, te-te compensaré de alguna manera"

Después de decir esto hizo amago de entrar en su casa, pero él la interrumpió el paso. Hinata paró y se quedó mirando al suelo, intentando ocultar su rostro sonrojado sin saber que, si hubiera levantado la vista, se hubiera encontrado con un rostro tan sonrojado como el de ella.

"No es eso lo que venía a decir" dijo Sasuke tragando saliva. "Intercambié los premios porque parecías muy interesada en ese vale y si no hubiera sido por el idiota de Choji hubieras ganado limpiamente." Cambiando a un tono más suave, añadió "Soy yo el que debería pedirte disculpas, haces un regalo al tonto de mi compañero de equipo y encima es incapaz de reconocer tu esfuerzo"

Cuando escuchó esto, Hinata se apenó un poco. Estaba claro que no había conseguido llamar la atención de Naruto durante la carrera y seguro que después había estado más pendiente de discutir con Choji que de mirar la entrega de premios.

En ese momento, Sasuke paró un momento. A Hinata le pareció que dudaba un momento pero, en realidad, paró al ver que sus palabras la habían entristecido, costándole unos segundos concentrarse para continuar "Así que, para compensarte, había pensado en compartir el otro vale contigo"

Extrañada ante semejante propuesta, Hinata miró a Sasuke, quien tuvo suficientes reflejos como para girarse y evitar que la chica viera su evidente sonrojo. "Al fin y al cabo, si invito a uno de esos dos el otro se enfadará. Compartiéndolo contigo compenso el insensible comportamiento de Naruto y me ahorro problemas"

Este argumento final convenció a Hinata, quien ya se había planteado el mismo problema con sus compañeros de equipo. De manera que la Hyuuga acepto agradecida la invitación y quedó para el día siguiente para tomar té con el Uchiha.

Si bien Hinata no consideraba eso una cita, de alguna manera es lo que era. Mientras se preparaba lo pensaba con detenimiento, al fin y al cabo, una cita era un chico y una chica que quedaban para hacer algo juntos y es precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

Intentó desechar ese pensamiento comparando la situación a cuando quedaba con sus compañeros de equipo, pero no lograba convencerse. Cuando quedaba con sus compañeros no sentía esas cosquillitas en el estómago.

No podía negarlo, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa. Se encontraba tan perturbada que llegó pronto al lugar de encuentro. Allí, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, procuraba evitar que le viera cualquier conocido: se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto.

Tan ocupada estaba por no ser vista que el Uchiha la sorprendió por la espalda. Tenía una expresión tranquila e incluso parecía contento. Por el contrario, Hinata se sentía inquieta y no sabía qué hacer con las manos.

Por suerte, al cabo de un rato se acabó tranquilizando. Sasuke era un chico realmente amable, mucho más amable de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Estuvo escuchando atentamente todo lo que le explicaba del equipo 8, de su maestra, de su hermana y de su padre. De vez en cuando hacia alguna pregunta para aclarar algún tema, mostrando un interés que hasta entonces nadie había mostrado en sus cosas.

Hinata tomaba el último sorbo de té cuando escuchó que la llamaba Sakura Haruno desde fuera del local "Hinata, que haces tomando té sola" La Hyuuga giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke hacia tan solo un segundo. No había nadie allí. Luego, se volvió a Sakura y, sin saber porqué contestó "Estaba con Kiba, pero se fue ya"

Tuvo que ser una buena mentira, pues Sakura la miró sin sospechas nada. "Parece que a Kiba tampoco le gusta el dulce, se parece a Sasuke-kun"

Dicho esto, Sakura continuó su camino y Hinata se quedó mirando la pasta dulce que había dejado Sasuke en el plato. No entendía el comportamiento de ese chico y, cuanto más lo intentaba entender, menos lo conseguía.


	5. La prueva de compañerismo parte 1

Había pasado poco tiempo desde los exámenes de chunnin y la aldea aún estaba en plena reconstrucción. A del desánimo ante la muerte del tercer hokage, todos los habitantes daban lo mejor de sí mismos para que la aldea volviera a ser como antes, incluidos los gennin, quienes estaban ansiosos por poner su granito de arena.

Así pues, cuando citaron en un bosque cercano a los tres equipos de gennin más novatos de la aldea ninguno de ellos quiso faltar a la cita. Allí se encontraron a Kakashi junto a Shikamaru, quienes esperaron pacientemente a que todos estuvieran reunidos. Mientras, el equipo 7 estaba preocupado por el hecho de que su sensei llegara antes que ellos, pues suponían que eso sólo podía significar que algo grave había ocurrido.

-Bien, veo que estamos todos-dijo Kakashi sonriendo- Lo que tenemos entre manos es un entrenamiento de trabajo en equipo entre miembros de equipos diferentes

Después de estas palabras, el ambiente se relajó un poco mientras Sasuke maldecía por la pérdida de tiempo que representaba una tontería como esa.

-Os asignaremos por sorteo a cada uno de vosotros un cuadrante del bosque donde tendréis que empezar la prueba.-Sacando dos papeles, uno de cada color añadió- Vuestro objetivo es conseguir seis papeles de estos, tres de cada color, junto con un compañero de un equipo que no sea el habitual.

Este último comentario creó un pequeño revuelo interno entre los gennin, todos ellos enfrascados en sus propias elucubraciones:

Ino miraba a Sasuke con una sonrisa pícara, imaginando como seria formar equipo con él.

Choji tenía la esperanza de poder seguirse comiendo patatas fritas

Shino esperaba poder encontrar un compañero útil que no fuera tan ruidoso como Kiba

Kiba tenía la intención de marcarse la revancha contra Naruto y quedar por delante de él

Hinata sonreía con un ligero sonrojo ante la posibilidad de formar equipo con Naruto.

Naruto estaba emocionando ante la posibilidad de mostrar a todos sus nuevas técnicas

Sakura miraba a Sasuke, pero lo hacía con preocupación, pues, no estaba segura de que éste estuviera recuperado de las heridas. Después, también miró de reojo a Naruto, quien también había quedado bastante herido, siendo lo bastante idiota para no tenerlo en cuenta.

Saduke seguía maldiciendo la prueba por ser una falta de tiempo, pero un ligero rubor hacía entrever que él también había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de formar equipo con una persona en concreto.

-Por cierto- Dijo Kakashi tras la pausa reflexiva y, sonriendo, agregó - El bosque está lleno de trampas


	6. La prueva de compañerismo parte 2

Ya hacía rato que habían dado la señal de inicio y Naruto desesperaba porque, ni había conseguido encontrar a nadie, ni había encontrado papel alguno y, en cambio, ya había caído en varias trampas.

De manera que, cuando atisbó a Hinata en un claro a lo lejos se fue corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba seguro que con la Hyuuga a lado la prueba sería mucho más sencilla.

Llegó al claro a toda velocidad y, saltado de un árbol, se plantó a pocos centímetros de la chica. Esto asustó un poco a Hinata, quien, aunque había visto venir a Naruto, no se había esperado para nada un acercamiento tan directo.

Lo siguiente que hizo Naruto fue mirara por todos lados alrededor de Hinata. Luego, igual de cerca, sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

-Bien, veo que estás sola, podemos formar equipo

La Hyuuga, quien se había quedado mirando atónita, apartó la mirada mientras afirmaba tímidamente con la cabeza mientras aparecía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. A pesar de su evidente nerviosismo, consiguió reponerse y sacar de su bolsillo trasero tres papeles: dos de un color y orto de otro.

-Sólo tengo estos tres, ¿cuántos has conseguido tú?

Ahora le tocó el turno a Naruto de quedarse atónito. Si no hubiera sido por la inocencia de la chica hubiera pensado que estaba siendo irónica y se hubiera molestado pero, en este caso, su reacción fue más de culpabilidad que de enfado. No podía dejar que Hinata pensara que era un inútil, así que alcanzó los papeles que la chica mantenía en las manos y salió corriendo mientras gritaba que él se encargaría de conseguir el resto.

Esta última reacción pilló tan de sorpresa a la Hyuuga que no tuvo tiempo de advertirle que en esa dirección había un acantilado oculto, ya que, cuando logró articular palabra, el chico ya había caído en él.

Preocupada, Hinata activó su Byakugan para comprobar lo sucedido. Al momento respiró tranquila, comprobando que el chico había llegado al suelo sin sufrir grandes daños

Pero esa tranquilidad se rompió de repente cuando, a su espalda, una voz familiar la sorprendió.

-Es idiota, mira que caerse por allí-Dijo Sasuke Uchiha


	7. La prueva de compañerismo parte 3

Sasuke, que encontraba estribado en un árbol, miraba con tranquilidad a la kucoichi pero ella le respondió con una mirada severa. Si bien no era la primera vez que se refería a Naruto con calificativos tipo idiota o inútil, esta vez Hinata tenía la confianza necesaria con el Uchiha como para responder:

-Es tu compañero de equipo ¿Cómo puedes hablar de él de esa manera?

Viendo la actitud seria de la chica, el Uchiha también decidió dar a su discurso un aire más serio.

-Precisamente porque es mi compañero y le conozco puedo decir eso-Luego de una pausa para mirar la reacción de la Hyuuga, añadió- De todas maneras, no sé porque le defiendes tanto, se ha llevado tus papeles.

Hinata se sorprendió ante esas palabras y volvió la vista hacia el acantilado. Luego volvió la vista hacia Sasuke, mostrando una expresión decidida.

-Naruto es ahora mi compañero también-dijo- Por lo tanto, esos papeles también son suyos.

Este comentario hizo que Sasuke se apenara un poco, tanto por la actitud de la kunoichi hacia él, como por que estaba convencido de que esa actitud sería negativa para ella. De todas maneras, consiguió que su actitud exterior se mantuviera impasible.

-No seas ingenua-dijo fríamente el Uchiha- Ése acantilado es demasiado escarpado como para subirlo con chacra y para llegar allí abajo hay que dar mucha vuelta. Terminará la prueba antes de que os encontréis, seguro que Naruto ya estará buscando otro compañero.

Esto no pareció sorprender a Hinata, quien tenía una mirada llena de determinación. Lo único que hizo ella fue dar la espalda al chico y decir:

-Da igual, le buscaré igualmente.

Ante esto, Sasuke ya no podo ocultar en su rostro la preocupación que sentía, pero como Hinata estaba de espaldas a él no se percató de ello.

-¡Espera!-acabo diciendo el Uchiha mientras Hinata emprendía la marcha. Luego, no sin cierto pesar, añadió- Conozco muy bien este bosque, creo que podré llevarte por el camino más corto.


	8. La prueva de compañerismo parte 4

Se pusieron a caminar los dos en fila india, Hinata delante seguida de cerca por el Uchiha. Fue Sasuke quien propuso esta formación, pues, al seguir el rastro de la kucoichi por el busque había comprobado que ésta era especialmente buena en rehuir las trampas, puede que incluso mejor que él

En la parte de debajo del acantilado Naruto miraba hacia arriba con frustración mientras se frotaba el chicón que le estaba aflorando en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Se sentía tonto por haber caído de esa manera, pero también confuso porque no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación.

Por otro lado del bosque, Saukra e Ino se miraban con cierto recelo intentando decidir que representaba ese encuentro y que opciones tenían al respecto. Al cabo de un rato acabarían por darse cuenta de que, en realidad, se alegraban de haberse encontrado.

Choji por su parte, se había sentado en el mismo lugar del bosque que le habían asignado mientras comía con tranquilidad el resto de patatas. Estaba seguro que si Shikamaru se encontrara allí estaría enfadado ante la posibilidad de quedar últimos, pero esta vez su compañero no estaba allí. Pensaba esto mientras terminaba con la bolsa de patatas sin darse cuenta de la presencia de un pequeño insecto en su mano derecha.

Ya hacía rato que Hinata y Sasuke caminaban uno delante del otro cuando, de repente, Hinata paró en seco. Fue una acción tan repentina que el Uchiha casi se choca con la espalda de la muchacha, pero logró reaccionar y buscó el foco de esa repentina reacción. Cuando lo encontró, pasó por delante de la kunoichi de un salto hasta la copa de un árbol cercano. Luego bajó y, con gesto brusco, ofreció a la chica uno de los papeles de la prueba.

Ella se lo miró sorprendida y algo sonrojada y luego apartó la mirada. Obviamente había visto el papel, pero había rechazado ir a buscarlo al tener a Sasuke allí, para ella, recogerlo o aceptarlo representaba ser compañera de Sasuke para el resto de la prueba, renunciado así a serlo de Naruto.

-Cógelo, es sólo para compensar los que te quitó Naruto. Cuando le encontremos los podemos repartir.

Aunque no estaba muy convencida, la muchacha aceptó y de esta manera continuaron la marcha.


	9. La prueva de compañerismo parte 5

Una vez despejadas las dudas de Hinata respecto a la recogida conjunta de papeles para la prueba las cosas empezaron a ir mejor entre los dos. De forma casi inmediata formaron un equipo bien avenido y coordinado donde cada uno realizaba las acciones necesarias en cada momento sin necesidad de una explicación previa.

Siguieron así hasta llegar a una zona cercana a donde intuían tenía que estar Naruto, cosa que les llevó algo más de una hora. En ese tiempo ya habían conseguido recoger cinco papeles de un color y tres de otro, que repartieron teniendo en cuenta los que ya había conseguido la kunoichi, ahora en manos de Naruto.

Fue en ese lugar en el que decidieron separarse. Hinata, de cara al muchacho, tenía una actitud nerviosa y no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. La actitud de Sasuke, en cambio, era resignada y paciente y así se mantuvo hasta que la chica decidió a darse la vuelta e ir en busca de su compañero inicial.

Cuando por fin la muchacha quedó fuera de su campo visual, Sasuke suspiró. Estaba claro que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella y eso estaba bien. Pero, aunque realmente creía en ese pensamiento, no podía evitar el deseo de ser alguien importante para ella, que le mirara, que le hablara y le tratara con dulzura.

Luego de pensar esto se dio la vuelta como queriendo dejar de lado todo ese aspecto de su vida e hizo un gesto de empezar a andar, pero se quedó parado. Ésa situación le hacía hecho pensar en Sakura, quien parecía demostrar sentimientos hacia él. Si ella se sentía tan frustrada como él en ese momento merecía la pena intentar tratarla con un poco más de consideración en adelante.

Después de estos pensamientos se decidió, ahora sí, a emprender la marcha en busca de un compañero pero una voz a su espalda le paró de golpe.

-¡Espera!

Sasuke se giró, poco a poco, a cámara lenta o al menos esa fue su impresión. Cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta, cosa que le pareció una eternidad, pude ver a Hinata. Ella sonreía aunque parecía algo cansada ya que, seguramente, había llegado corriendo hasta allí.

-Quería decirte que tenías razón- dijo la kunoichi- miré con mi byakugan antes de llegar y pude ver que Naruto estaba con Kiba, está claro que forman equipo ahora- Luego de una minúscula pausa, continuó- Había pensado que como estos papeles les hemos conseguido entre los dos y ya tenemos bastantes para terminar la prueba podríamos ir juntos a entregarlos… eh, si te parece bien.

Más que las palabras que pronunció la Hyuuga, lo que sorprendió a Sasuke fue el tono con el que las pronunciaba. En él no había ni tristeza ni frustración por no formar parte del equipo de Naruto, por el contrario, había una nota de alivio, alegría y esperanza. De esta manera, el Uchiha vio claro que, a pesar de sus pensamientos de hacía un momento, la Hyuuga si que había despertado ciertos sentimientos hacia él y esto, curiosamente, llenó de temor el corazón del muchacho.


	10. La prueva de compañerismo parte 6

En la mesa de control de la prueba Shikamaru bostezaba, aburrido. Se alegraba de no tener que hace esa prueba, pero era consciente que si había quedado fuera no era por su nuevo estatus de Chunnin sino porque era necesario disponer de un número par de participantes.

Medio dormido e inmerso en sus cábalas, tardó un rato en percatarse que el primer equipo ya se acercaba a su posición. Cuando reparó en éste hecho se posicionó, con cierta pereza, en una postura más formal.

El primer equipo se trataba de Hinata Hyuga y Uchiha Sasuke, quienes avanzaban de forma tranquila hasta su posición. Shikamaru se los quedó mirando un momento, ya que había algo en esa par que no parecía ser normal e intuía que algo tenía que haber pasado entre ellos durante su estancia en el busque.

Por un lado Sasuke se mostraba arisco y nervioso, cosa que, aunque la primera fuera normal, la segunda no tenía sentido alguno tratándose del Uchiha. Mientras, por el otro lado, la Hyuuga se mostraba contradictoriamente alegre y preocupada. Una vez entregaron los papeles, los dos se sentaron juntos sin pronunciar palabra. De alguna manera, parecían estar algo incómodos.

Al cabo de un rato llegó el siguiente equipo, compuesto por Shino y Choji. Viendo el equipo estaba claro que Shino había hecho todo el trabajo de evitación de trampas y localización de papeles, mientras Choji se dedicaba a alcanzar los papeles.

El tercer equipo estaba compuesto por Kiba y Naruto quienes venían discutiendo por algo que el nuevo chunnin no pudo entender. Intuyo que se trataba de algo relacionado con Hinata, pues, nada más llegar, el rubio se fue a exponer una disculpa a la Hyuuga e, inmediatamente, se puso a discutir con Sasuke mientras la chica intentaba imponer paz.

Por último llegaron Ino y Sakura, que parecían más ocupadas en explicarse cosas de chicas que de la realización de la prueba. De todas maneras, pensó Shikamaru, teniendo en cuenta que ninguna de las dos era experta en rastreo, habían hecho un excelente tiempo.

Habiendo acabado todos la prueba, llegó el momento en que Kakashi tenía que evaluar el proceso expresando que es lo que habían hecho bien y en que tenían que mejorar. El problema para ello radicaba en que, para entonces, los participantes estaban tan alborotados que ni se percataron de la presencia del maestro.

Kiba y Naruto discutían porque el segundo no había querido utilizar los papeles que había conseguido Hinata.

Sakura preguntaba a Hinata por su experiencia como compañera de Sasuke, mostrando preocupación por la condición física de su compañero.

Ino discutía con Shikamaru, molesta porque éste se hubiera librado del ejercicio

Shino explicaba a Choji su técnica para localizar objetos a través de sus insectos

Mientras, aprovechando ese revuelo, Sasuke decidió escabullirse para concentrarse. Tenía que recordar que su objetivo era matar a Itachi y no podía dejar que los sentimientos se interpusieran. Su camino era el del odio y la venganza y, en ese camino, no había lugar para el amor


	11. Extra: Orgulloso ladrón parte 1

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que Naruto emprendió su viaje de entrenamiento y Hinata se esforzaba día a día para intentar ser una mejor kunoichi . Ése día quiso aprovechar que no tenía misiones para salir de entrenamiento y, premonitoriamente, ése día, se levantó pensado es Sasuke.

Su intención era llegar hasta un lugar algo alejado de la villa en el que había estado de misión con su equipo hacía poco, ya que, en cuanto lo vio pensó que era perfecto para el entrenamiento que quería realizar esa mañana. Se trataba de un entrenamiento duro, pero esperaba que fuera de provecho. De hecho, tanto se concentró en éste que no se percató ni del paso del tiempo ni del avance de unas nubes oscuras desde el horizonte hasta que empezaron a caer las primeras gotas.

Nada más sentir el contacto de las primeras gotas en su piel se puso en marcha, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La cortina de agua la impedía avanzar y se tuvo que resguardar en una de las remas de un árbol cercano, esperando que el temporal hiciera un receso.

Estando allí de pie tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió examinar la zona con detenimiento a través de su byakugan. Lo que descubrió la asustó de forma profunda pues, a pocos a unos pocos centenares de metros, pudo ver no uno sino dos escuadrones de ninjas enemigos

Ante esto, la joven se vio inmersa en un mar de dudas. ¿Qué hacían esos ninjas en una zona neutral como ésa? ¿Qué objetivo tenían? ¿Desde cuándo estaban allí? ¿Habían localizado ya su presencia? Pero sobre todo sentía culpabilidad ¿cómo podía haber sido tan confiada estando fuera de la villa?

Inmersa en estos pensamientos no se percató que alguien la observaba desde arriba hasta que fue demasiado tarde y éste se colocó justo a su lado. Ante esta situación tan ventajosa, el misterioso ninja no tuvo problemas en reducir a la joven, quién, un momento antes de desmayarse, pudo distinguir los inconfusibles ojos de Sasuke Uchiha, con el sharingan activado.


	12. Extra: Orgulloso ladrón parte 2

Sasuke Uhiha no podía parar de maldecirse una y otra vez por haber sucumbido a sus debilidades. Ya que se encontraban en una base cercana a la villa, no pudo evitar durante los entrenamientos de ese día acercarse un poco a ésta. No pudo evitar, ante la sorpresa de encontrar a Hinata allí, quedarse viendo todo su entrenamiento mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que se había vuelto la Hyuuga. Por último, tampoco pudo evitar seguirla cuando la joven decidió regresar a la villa, intentado alargar un poco mas ese momento.

Pero las cosas de le estaban escapando de las manos. El escuadrón de ninjas que siempre le seguía estaba empezando a sospechar y las cosas se podrían haber puesto peor cuando la kunoichi se percató de la presencia de dicho escuadrón. De manera que, lo único que pudo hacer el Uchiha entonces fue alejarla a la fuerza del peligro.

Eso, que parecía ser lo mejor, acabó complicando las cosas aún más. Al forcejear con ella pudo notar su cuerpo caliente, empapado por la lluvia, muy cerca del suyo y esto le hizo hervir la sangre de una manera desconocida e inconfesable.

Y allí estaban los dos, en una cueva cercana. Él de pie y ella tendida en el suelo con una capa por encima. Al dejarla allí le había resultado complicado resistir la tentación de quitarle la ropa con la excusa de evitar que se resfriara, pero al final no lo hizo intuyendo que eso sólo complicaría más las cosas. A cambio, extendió por encima una capa que llevaba guardada y encendió un pequeño fuego con algunas ramas que encontró en la cueva.

Llevaba ya un rato así cuando escuchó que la Hyuuga se movía y empezaba a volver en sí y, cuando se giró para comprobar su estado la joven le miraba con actitud tranquila y expresión triste, pero sin ningún rastro de odio o miedo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

El Uchiha o no supo responder a esta pregunta o no se atrevió. Dio media vuelta con la intención de emprender la marcha, pero Hinata se levantó y se colocó entre él y la salida.

-No lo entiendo- dijo la joven- se que eres un buen chico, aunque haya gente que no piense igual. Pero tus acciones no se corresponden a lo que hay en tu interior, porque, aunque siempre quieres lo mejor para todos nosotros no haces las cosas de la manera correcta.

Después del pequeño discurso de la Hyuuga los dos se quedaron mirando durante largo rato

-¿Sabes?-Dijo Sasuke al fin- Hay algo que hace tiempo que quiero decirte y quizá nuestro pequeño encuentro de hoy sea una señal para que por fin me decida a hacerlo. Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi, de tal manera y con tal intensidad que no he podido evitar quererte.

Cuando escuchó esto Hinata se quedó callada, con la cara colorada como un tomate y sin saber dónde mirar

-Sasuke…yo-Empezó a decir la joven, pero fue interrumpida por el Uchiha

-No digas nada, se que también guardas se ciertos sentimientos hacia mí, pero también sé que esos sentimientos no son igual de intensos que los míos ya que ese tipo de sentimientos los reservas para otra persona. Pero no me importa, de hecho, incluso me parece bien porque yo ahora no soy el tipo de persona adecuada para ti, pero algún día lo seré. Te daré ese tiempo para que intentes algo con ese idiota pero, si cuando esté preparado tú no has conseguido nada con él, no me conformaré con esto.

Dicho esto, Sasuke puso sus manos en la cara de Hinata y la besó en los labios sin que ella pudiera reaccionar. Luego, dejando a la joven parada por la impresión y con una sensación cálida en los labios y en el corazón, salió de la cueva.

Mientras se alejaba de allí el Uchiha sonreía, sintiéndose el orgulloso ladrón del primer beso de Hinata y esperando, algún día, poder robar algo más.


End file.
